Hilbert's Night In The Villa
by GymLeaderDavis
Summary: This story will develop as it progresses, it wont 100% be smut but the lemons will be important. Hilbert returns to Unova and decides to check up on Cynthia in her villa for a battle. Instead of a battle he finds that Cynthia, Hilda, Roxxie, Skyla and Elesa have been engaging in an orgy. Hilbert joins in and the night of his life begins. I do not own Pokemon or the characters
1. Chapter 1

Lemon Warning

Hilbert had defeated N, Ghetsis and was revered as the hero of Unova. After that he traveled the world claiming title after title and even became the second champion of the newly formed Alola League, only now after all of this he felt bored now as no other trainer could give him a thrilling fight. In fact the last good battle he had was with a tourist named Cynthia, " Maybe she's gotten stronger?" he thought to himself as he took his braviary out and flew toward Undella Town.

Upon landing in the beach side resort and returning his Braviary into its ball he admired the stunning scenery of the town. " Hmm, no wonder Cynthia loves this place so much. Never really noticed how it's practically perfect at sunset." He smiled as he walked toward the small villa where Cynthia stayed every summer and spring. He let out a sigh and hoped she was home as he knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before he heard someone coming to the door, as it opened he was surprised to see his old battle subway partner Hilda now matured and fully grown like him, her hair was in a bit of a mess and she didn't have her hat on, in fact her wardrobe looked like it was sloppily just now put on. Hilda's face lit up with joy upon seeing her friend and opened the door wider and embraced him in a hug, " Oh my god Hilbert how have you been?!"  
Hilbert awkwardly returned the hug and blushed as Hilda's breasts were right upon his chest, " I've been good, I figured it was finally time for me to come home ya know? I just wanted to fight Cynthia before meeting up with you and the others."

Hilda let loose some and smiled looking at him, noticing he had grown to be slightly over six feet tall, she blushed a bit when she realized she was staring at him too long, " Oh Cynthia? Well she's here but I'm not sure if she wants to battle right now. Maybe come back sometime later say, tomorrow?" " Tomorrow? Is she doing something important, wait why are you here if she's busy?" Hilda sighed and let go of Hilbert and sort of looked away, " Well, we're having a um...a girl's night, yeah a girl's night. Me, Cynthia, Skyla, Elesa and this newish gym leader Roxxie are all just ya know...having a girls night?" She smiled awkwardly and avoided eye contact as she made her statement. Hilbert raised and eyebrow and looked down at his friend questioningly.

" Well I guess I can come back tomorrow then, see ya around-" " Hilda what's taking so long?!" Hilda turned around and saw Roxxie in a loose t shirt that barely covered over her waist, she had her arms on her hips and looked at Hilbert oddly, " Oh! You're the old champ right?" " Uh, yeah, I'm Hilbert and who are-" " This is the new gym leader I told you about." " Oh Roxxie." At this point Hilda has stepped to the side a bit as Hilbert came inside as Roxxie seemed interested in the former champ. " Soooo...are you joining us tonight then?" " Joining you? For girl's night?" Hilda sighed as Roxxie smiled smugly, " Well we've let a guy from time to time join in. Hilda can you go ask the others if they want Hilbert here to join in?" Hilda blushed and avoided looking at Hilbert as she nodded and walked off to a back room.

Hilbert was now more confused than ever, Roxxie now was trailing her fingers up his torso, " Ummmmm….look I really have no idea what's going on." " Come on you used to be champ right? Plus a national hero, you saying no one's come onto you?" Hilbert's eyes widened and he froze up, "...Excuse me?" Roxxie rolls her eyes. Now several footsteps were heard coming down the hall from the backroom Hilda had gone to as Cynthia, Skyla, Elesa and Hilda all came into the den all loosely dressed. Hilbert pulled on his collar as he felt himself heating up, " Oh….So, girls night is a uh...sex thing then?"

Skyla smiled cutely and nodded, giving him his confirmation. Hilbert's face by this point was brighter than a blast burn. Elesa wrapped her arms around Hilbert's left side while Cynthia held his right hand, the two lead him to the back in the bedroom, the other girls following behind. Hilbert was speechless as he was lead to the bed and the two beauties motioned for him to sit down. He gulped and did as they wanted, he kept his red face as he timidly spoke up, " Uh...I've never done this before." Elesa smiled and began to lay a trail of kisses up his neck til she reached his mouth, " That's fine, we'll show you how." The model drove her tongue into the hero's mouth and placed herself on his lap, slowly gyrating her hips atop his crotch. Cynthia begin to undress the model as she continued kissing Hilbert. The former shinnoh champion chuckled as Hilbert began to get more into it as he began to fondle her now bare breasts. " Come on girls, can't them have all the fun."

Cynthia took her tight tank top off revealing her supple yet firm breasts and grabbed Hilda by the waist, pulling her into a sensual kiss. Hilda returned the favor as she slipped her finger down Cynthia's panties and slowly began fingering her, Cynthia began to let out light moans at the action of the tomboy. The blonde slid her hands down and groped Hilda's shapely ass before letting go from their kiss, " You're still wearing too much for my liking Hilda." " Oh, heh sorry." The tomboy began to remove her loose shirt over her head before tossing it on the floor in front of Roxxie and Skyla who had managed to already get fully undressed and were both on the ground as Roxxie had her face practically stuffed between the pilot's legs.

Hilbert now laid on his back on the bed as Elesa continued her gyrating on his crotch. She lifted her mouth away from his and smiled as she began unzipping his jacket before pulling it open. Hilbert continued to have a bright red face through the whole experience and decided he may as well help out and began to remove his black undershirt, after discarding said shirt he unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. Now just in his boxers he shut his eyes as Elesa began lightly rubbing his erection through his boxers. It didn't last long as she quickly decided to pull them off of him.

Hilbert opened his eyes and raised his head and stared in awe as the model grinned and slowly put her head down and opened her mouth, placing his whole shaft in her mouth as she began bobbing up and down slowly all while using her tongue and licking it around his shaft as if it were a Popsicle. Hilbert's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out an inaudible moan and placed his head back on the mattress. Soon after he was greeted by Skyla now getting in the bed with them and Roxxie as well. Skyla snuggled up right next to Hilbert and began placing kisses along his neck and face, " heheh, Hilbert I have an idea." Hilbert still receiving his BJ from Elesa had difficulty getting any words out, "...y-y-yeah?" " Heh, yeah." Skyla sat up and positioned her bottom near his face before slowly lowering herself with her entrance right on his mouth. Hilbert knew what she wanted and quickly stuck his tongue as deep inside her as he could, causing her to release a loud and long moan. After this confirmation that she was enjoying it, Hilbert cupped both of his hands on each of her asscheeks and giving them a firm squeeze.

Roxxie feeling left out now grabbed Cynthia by the hair and pulled her onto the bed with the others and made a " come hither" motion with her hand toward Hilda. Hilda smiled and got on the bed with the other five lovers. Elesa stopped with her oral treatment of Hilbert and crawled over to Roxxie and began sucking on her left breast while rubbing the punk rocker's clit. The rock star collapsed on the sheets and squeezed the sheets as she moaned lightly, " Oh...Elesa…" Hilda looked over at Hilbert's now bare cock, he had pre cum and saliva dripping down it, she looked up and noticed Skyla nearing completion as Hilbert was nearly digging in like he was enjoying a five star meal. Hilda bit her lower lip and pondered what to do, Cynthia nudged her shoulder and told her, " Go on, climb on board." The champion then grabbed Elesa's legs from behind and spread them open before placing her lips against the model's pussy, first she lightly breathed on it to excite her before she slowly and gently began kissing the outsides before moving to the inside.

Hilda smiled as she made her way to Hilbert, placing herself atop his shaft and making sure her entrance was lined up with him as she lowered herself and let out a soft moan as she slid down his cock. She soon started lightly bouncing up and down and bit her lower lip while holding onto Skyla's back for balance. Hilbert now experiencing his first penetration was enjoying this event more than ever as he squeezed the pilot's ass even harder, getting a small squeak out of her. Hilbert even dug his face deeper into her and now his mouth was right against her entrance and his tongue was deeper than ever, in just a few more moments of skyla riding his face she climaxed and fell backward where Hilda held her up.

Hilda stopped her bouncing momentarily to gently place SKyla beside her and Hilbert. After SKyla was on the sheets and panting with a huge smile on her face Hilda resumed her bouncing, but not for long as Hilbert rose up and placed an arm on her to stop. " Huh?" " Here, Hilda, I have an idea." Hilbert sat up and grabbed Hilda's back side of her thighs and positioned himself on top. He smiled and took a deep breathe as he started moving in and out of the girl. He soon found a good rhythm and after doing so cupped her left breast with his right hand and moved in to lock lips with his old battle subway partner. Hilda smiled as she separated from the kiss, " I was hoping our first time doing this would be just us but I guess I can't complain." " I'm for sure not complaining." Hilbert quickly replied and the two resumed their passionate kissing as he thrusted in and out of her while right next to them Cynthia was now on her back as Roxxie sat on her face and Elesa was grinding their pussies together as she rode the champion, SKyla still feeling the high from her orgasm simply decided pleasure herself amongst the sight and sounds of her friends' love making.

As Hilbert began to pick up his pace Hilda placed on hand on the left side of his face and the other around as neck, " Faster,...mmm oh god faster…" She whispered into his ear and he did as she commanded. Soon she wrapped her legs around his rear end and wrapped her arms around his torso as he too abandoned cupping her breast and leg in favor of reaching under her back and wrapping himself around her as the two both came closer to climax. " Hi;-Hilbert im about to-oh god OH! OH!" Hilda entered a state of ecstasy as she released her climax all over on Hilbert's cock, in doing she tightened up, " Oh fuck you;re even tighter than before...oh god…" Hilbert began pumping faster and harder than before until he quickly unloaded inside the brown haired beauty. The two released their hold on each other and just laid there breathless, next to them the other four had all reached climax as well as they began to cuddle around each other. Hilbert looked into Hilda's eyes and smiled, " So...is this a weekly thing and am I invited to next time?" Hilda giggled a bit and nodded as she snuggled up with her long lost friend.

 **Well this was my first attempt at a lemon and I appreciate any and all criticisms. I think i did fairly well for a first time but im interested for what you all think,**


	2. Chapter 2 Fun in the Ferris Wheel

Hilbert woke up the next morning and was careful not to move. He has his eyes open and noticed he was the only one awake as the sun beams came through the window and onto his face. To his right on the edge of the bed was Hilda, her head on the same pillow as his, her nose right against his ear and her mouth on his jawline. He smiled at her and turned to his left where Skyla laying, her Red hair was resting on his arm and she had both her arms on his own right arm. Then next to her was Elesa who was spooning Cynthia. And then Roxie was at the foot of the bed without any blankets or pillows.

Hilbert was cautious as shifted his arm and began petting through Hilda's long brown hair softly and slowly. After a while she opened her eyes and yawned. She positioned herself so her and Hilbert could look each other in the eyes and she whispered, " Morning. " " Morning. So...last night right? Honestly it was the most fun I've had, maybe ever." " Heh, yeah but I enjoyed it most when it was just you and me. " Hilbert raised an eyebrow, he seemed surprised by it, " Really? Damn I can't even decide which part was my favorite."

Hilda sighed a bit but regained her comfortable look quickly, " How about we go outside? Just us?" " We'd have to get dressed first, and I don't want to wake them up too soon ya know? They might get grumpy." Hilda sighs and sits up, " Hey I think I saw a shiny Braviary just fly by the window." Roxie, Cynthia, Elesa and Skyla all shoot up and quickly put on any clothes they could find before running out to look for the fake shiny. By the time they ran out Elesa was wearing Roxie's outfit, Cynthia was in Skyla's, Roxie in Cynthia's and Skyla in Elesa's. Hilda snuggled up next to Hilbert after they had all left, " There, don't have to worry about them waking up now do we?"

Hilbert chuckled a bit as he got out of the bed and began getting dressed, " I'm guessing you want me and you to hang alone for a while right? Well come on let's go out before they come back if that's what you want." Hilda smiled and stood up, giving him a peck on the cheek before getting dressed in her usual trainer attire. Hilbert eyed her up and down, noticing how in the time that had passed her body had developed very, very nicely. She looked like she could give Elesa a run for her money should the girl decide to go into modeling with her near perfect body and beautiful face and hair. " So where do you want to go Hilda?" " huh? Pfft, you're the one who hasn;t been here in like five years, why are you asking me?" Hilbert shrugged, " This might not be the Unova I still know, a lot can change in five years. Like how you were too shy to give me a goodbye kiss back then but now you're having lesbian orgies." Hilda blushed, " You got me there. Okay, how about we go to Nimbassa for old time's sake?"

The two land in Nimbassa on the back of Hilbert's Braviary and make way for the battle subway. As they near the entrance Hilda stops, Hilbert turns around and looks at her with a questioning look, " What's the matter?" " Can we not do the battle subway? You and I never rode the ferris wheel together, what's say we do that?" She said with a smile. Hilbert smiled and replied, " Sure, should be fun."

The two approached the huge ferris wheel and Hilda smiled as she greeted two of the friends she had made while Hilbert was away. The boy stood around 5'10 and wore a blue short sleeved jacket and cream cargo pants, he had on a hat that exposed all his wild hair and had odd looking pupils. The girl was a pale silver haired beauty in a sundress. " Oh Hilbert, this is Nate and yancy, some friends of mine. Nate's the current champ too." Hilbert's eyes lit up, " Oh yeah? Well how about we-" Hilda grabbed Hilbert's hand and hurried him over inside the cart for the ride, " You can fight him anytime, just challenge the league again if you want. But right now, it's just you and me." The two sat down in the ride and it started soon after.

As they started going up Hilbert looked out the window and smiled, " Last time I rode this was when i found out N was the King of Team Plasma...damn how team flies-" as he turned around he say Hilda was in her bra and began removing her shorts, " Woah, what are you doing Hilda?" Hilda just walked over and sat next to him on his side, " I'm having fun and making up for lost time…" She leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. Hilbert knocked his shoes off and scooted his legs under her and leaned against the wall of the cart. Hilda moved with him and was now cradling his lap. She removed from the kiss and smiled seductively at him. She leaned down toward his collar and bit onto the zipper of his jacket and slowly pulled it down, as she brought it all the way down her face was now in front of his crotch, she looked up at him and winked as she popped his button of his jeans open and then leaned back up and began sucking on and licking his neck as she used her left hand to pull down his zipper, releasing his hard cock from its restraint. Hilbert smiled and winked, " Good thing I went commando huh?" Hilda just giggled a bit and pulled her panties in one move down to her knees before positioning herself on her friend.

As she went down and took him in she bit her lower lip and placed her hands on his torso, feeling his body and admiring the muscle he developed. Hilbert began bucking upwards into her and reached around her back to start undoing her bra, after a few attempts he managed to snag it off and began suck, kiss and lick her milky breasts. He licked circles around her nipple before lightly nibbling on it, causing his lover to moan out, " Ooooh! Hilbert!" He began to get more and more excited as she moaned louder and louder with each thrust, each nibble, and each squeeze of her body. Hilbert decided to wrap his arms around her and picked her up with himself still inside and placed her back against the window of the cart and began fucking her standing up, her bare naked rear pressing against the cold glass and in full view of anyone who happened to be looking up.

Hilda wrapped her legs around his back and placed her arms over his shoulders and dug her teeth into his shoulder as she felt herself getting closer and closer to climax. Her face was red, her body was sweating as if she was in a sauna and she began shaking and moaned, almost screaming as she bit into him. Hilbert began grunting and thrusting harder, his hold on her tightening, " Ohh… oh fuck…" He said right before doing the same as his lover and drove his teeth into her shoulder, causing a sharp whimper out of her as he bit too hard drawing blood. He pulled away and weakened his thrusts and looked at her worried, " Oh shit I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" Hilda released from her bite to tell him, " I didn't say to stop that did I?" She resumed her biting and bit harder, causing a bit of a stiff reaction from Hilbert before he sunk his teeth back into her bleeding mark and thrusted harder than ever.

The two began essentially screaming into the other's skin and blood as they both bite and squeezed on each other harder and harder as the ride went on. Hilbert gave a few more hard powerful thrusts before releasing from his bit and screaming his lover's name, " Hilda!" He fell backwards in the cart and Hilda, panting and exhausted sat atop of him, " Hi...Hilbert I haven't finished yet…" Hilbert panting hard groped her ass and began thrusting upwards, electing some surprised gasps of pleasure out of the girl as she began bouncing with him in rhythm before she finally screamed his name at the top of her lungs as the doors to the cart opened to reveal Cheren and Bianca waiting to get on.

Cheren and Bianca froze in place at the scene before them and Hilda panting harder than she ever has before wiped some sweat from her forehead before covering her breasts with her arms, " Oh….hey guys...Hilbert's back." Hilbert without even looking over to see who it was weakly waved at the two before passing out on the cart's floor.

 **This concludes chapter two of the story, if you all have any suggestions for whoed you like to see have some action let me know and i'll see how i can incorporate it in the story, and yes any trainer from any gen can work, I plan on adding more characters from other gens soon. Til next time, peace.**


	3. Chapter 3 When Hilbert was away

After Hilbert and Hilda embarringessly got dressed after being caught by Cheren and Bianca the four of them decided to go for lunch at an outside cafe the city. CHeren still having a blush on his face everytime he looked in Hilda's general direction cleared his throat as they waited for their food. " So...Hilbert, how were your journeys?" Hilbert smiled smugly and leaned back a bit in the chair, " Well I challenged the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Shinnoh, Kalos and the new Alola league and claimed the champion title for myself so I appear to be the first ever world champion. Not to mention all the pokemon I've caught, a shit ton of legendaries and every pseudo legendary from those regions." Bianca smiled brightly, " oh wow that's amazing Hilbert! What does your mom think of all that?!" Hilbert lost his cool and looked like a Litten got his tongue, " My mom?...I..I haven't even told her I'm home yet."

Cheren glared at his friend after his comment, " And how long have you been back here?" " I got here yesterday. I mean I was gonna go see her after I visited Cynthia for a quick battle, but it sort of led-" Hilda elbowed his side, " Ow! What? They already saw us." Hilda leaned in and whispered, " But I don't want everyone I know to know what I do at the villa." Hilbert sighed, " Yeah so, you saw what I did. Hilda's the one that's been keeping me from my mom, if only she would keep her legs closed." Hilda crossed her arms and looked at him a bit annoyed, sarcastically saying, " Yeah it's 100% my fault totally for what happened last night." " Well today certainly was." "...Got me there."

Cheren sighed, " Well, anyway your mom has missed you immensely. Don't expect your room to just be open up to you though, she's been renting it out." Hilbert raised an eyebrow, " Really?' Bianca nodded and smiled," Uh huh! The tenant is super nice and fun! Her name's Rosa! She's pretty and good at battling and-" Hilbert raised his hand for her to stop, " I think I get it Bianca. Well, I'm sorry to cut lunch short with you guys but i guess I really need to see my mom right?" Cheren smiled and nodded, " Good idea. Also, you really need to challenge the new Pokemon league, Shauntel and Grimsley have both left and Iris and I have taken their spots." Hilbert stood up and smirked thinking about taking on the new league, " Damn I guess I really have to now huh? Well I'll see ya'll later I guess. Wait shit, Hilda!" "huh?" " SInce my room is rented out can I crash at the villa again tonight?" " It's not really my place to say but I can ask. " Awesome." He called his Zekrom out and climbed on.

Hilda raised an eyebrow, " You had him with you all this time and didn't use him when we flew here?" " I wasn't in a hurry then, now I guess I am." Zekrom let out a soft roar and flew off with a trail of lightning behind him. After he vanished from site Nate came up to the group from around the corner, " Hey everyone." Cheren smiled seeing his friend, " Oh Nate fancy meeting you here." " I saw Nate earlier with Yancy, where is she by the way?" Nate seemed uncomfortable and sat down, " She went to do a photoshoot, but listen I gotta get this off my chest." The three looked at Nate questioningly. Nate let out a heavy sigh and looked up to address them, " Back when I was traveling around Unova and made my way to Nuvema Town, I came across Hilbert's house. I was going to ask his mom if she knew where he was so I could challenge him right? Well, let's just say I don't think I can keep my cool and battle Hilbert with what I did.

 _Nuvema Town three years ago  
As Nate knocked on the door of Hilbert's childhood home he didn't expect such a beautiful woman to answer the door. The woman who greatly resembled Hilda but looked a tad more feminine opened the door smiling, but her smile went away after looking at Nate for a few seconds, " Oh my god...I'm sorry but I mistook you for my son…" Nate seemed flattered by the mistake, " Oh no need to say sorry ma'am, it's an honor to be mistaken for Hilbert." The woman sighed, " I suppose it is, so why are you here...Nate right?" " Yeah you've heard of me?" " Heh, well your mother and I used to be friends close friends. We still talk, she's sent me pictures of you on your journey." "Oh well that makes the introduction on my half easier then...oh yeah I came to see if you had any leads on Hilbert's where abouts. You see I'm the new champ and I think if me and him were to have a battle and showcase it at the PWT it'd bring in all sorts of revenue for Unova." Hilbert's mother smiled gently, " That'd be nice...why don't you come inside Nate?" Nate smiled, " Sure thing Miss…?" " Oh, Miss White." " Thank you miss White."_

 _As Nate and sat down on the couch Nate noticed all the newspaper and magazine covers that talked about Hilbert. His exploits defeating team plasma, becoming league champion and so on. sat down next to Nate with two glasses of wine, " here." " Oh,uh thank you ." " I can't really talk about Hilbert without having one of these…" She said somberly before taking a few sips. " I've been doing so much research into where he might be...I've narrowed it down to either Shinoh or Alola." " Oh yeah?" " Yes, but this is all based on local powerful pokemon being caught by trainers. I don't have any proof that Hilbert was the one to catch them." She took another drink from her glass and finished it before refilling it. Nate took a light sip and looked confused at her, " And he hasn't sent you any letters or called?" "...Not in a long time."_

 _Nate looked a bit angry upon hearing this about the hero he had idolized in the past. " Well, I wouldn't do that to my mother, I'm so sorry he's doing this to you." finished her second glass and smiled warmly into Nate's eyes causing his face to light up. " Thank you Nate, you seem to be a good kid. A real good kid…" She scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his. Nate looked down at the touching hands and his face got brighter, "..." he looked up and she had brought her face closer to his and made eye contact with him, he noticed how stunning her bright blue eyes were as she slowly blinked and kept her eyes half open in a seductive manner._

" _I believe you're trying to seduce me." Nate said nervously. leaned in more until they could feel each other's breath on their lips, " You'd be right." she gently placed her lips on Nate's and kept her grasp on his hand with her own, using her other hand to hold his face and keep him steady as they kissed. Nate pulled away and got up, " I'm sorry but I don't know how I feel about this. Hell that was my first kiss! I don't know if I can go through with the whole thing right off the bat, especially with someone i just met…" frowned a bit, stood up and cleared the gap between them, placing her hands gently on his torso, " I understand it's intimidating. But, please Nate. I'm lonely these days and...it's something about you that reminds me of Hilbert." Nate widened his eyes and took a step back, " Um?" " Not in a sexual way, it's just. You being here is giving me the same warmth i felt when Hilbert was home, it's like the missing piece in my life. Please Nate, I'm tired of being alone."_

" _If I make you feel better like having your son around why do you want to...you know?" " I'm lonely in more ways than just missing my child Nate. And you're a good looking kid." Nate blushed harder if it was even possible and shut his eyes hard to think. she took another step to get closer to him again and lightly spoke up, " I promise to make you feel better than when you became champion." Nate stood there not really knowing what to do as she slowly leaned in and kissed his lips again. " I'll be in my room, it's the one right there." SHe said as she pointed to a door in the back of the den, " If you decide to join me I'll be there, if not then..I guess that's okay." She walked off and closed the door behind her._

 _Nate stood there as thoughts raced through his mind. He'd never been with a girl before, the most he's ever done was his phone calls with this Yancy girl he hardly knew. He hardly knew , and yet she was offering herself to him. He felt like it was wrong, he was looking for Hilbert to bring him home, and now here his mother was lonely because of her son abandoning her, would it be taking advantage of her he wondered. He decided any problems to come out of this would be the problems for future Nate, present Nate was going to become a man._

 _Nate opened the door to 's bedroom and saw her bundled up under the covers, keeping herself covered as she smiled at him seductively, " You going to join me?" Nate simply nodded his head and began walking towards the bed, as he neared its edge from under the covers removed her bra and panties, dangling them over her head teasingly at the boy before tossing them at him. He gladly caught them and smiled as he threw his shoes off and lifted the blanket and got under the covers with the older woman._

 _As Nate was positioned next to her in the bed he quickly unzipped his top and let it fall off of him as he took his arms out of it. Soon scooted over and held his hands with her own as she smiled and slowly leaned into his neck and began laying a flurry of soft gentle kisses on his neck and jawline. Nate let out a nervous breath of air and let go of her hands and cupped her hip in his left hand and held the back of her head with his right and applied some pressure on her so she would be closer to him. He could now feel her naked breasts on his torso and her thighs on his lap, she was right, she was making him feel better than when he became champion._

 _Nate stuffed his face into her hair and began kissing her head, he made sure to take a strong wiff of her hair as well while he was at it. Her hair smelled like cherries, fresh cherries from the field. After his sniff of her, she had stopped her neck kissing and looked up at him, " you still have your shorts on…" Nate made an,'oh', facial expression and reached down to take them off but grabbed his hand before he could, " Allow me." She let go of his hand and then grabbed onto his shorts, making sure to grab his boxers as well and slowly pulled them down to his calves. She smiled seeing his erection and moved her head down and trailed a line of kisses up and down his shaft several times to extend this love making session as long as she could._

 _Nate's eyes rolled in the back of his head at her action as he gripped the bed sheets in one hand and his own hair in the other, " oh god…!" She continued this for a while until she gripped her hand around his shaft with her right hand, and then gripped the head of his cock in her left. SHe slowly moved her hands up and down or in circular motions around his cock to stimulate him more. When she noticed his cock begin to twitch as if he was close to cumming, and Nate began biting his lower lip with great force she let go. She leaned back against the mattress and spread her legs in front of him and smiled with her eyes half open. " you're turn. " she told him._

 _Nate smiled and got on his hands and knees in front of her exposed legs, he had never seen a pussy in person before, he loved the sight of it, she was shaved and very well cleaned. Nate was smart enough to realize she wanted this to last a while so he began kissing her inner thighs and massaging her legs. She lightly purred as he wet his fingers with his mouth and began rubbing her clit as he simultaneously continued massaging her left leg and trailed kisses around her entrance._

 _reached with her hand for Nate's head and pulled his head up to look at her, she smiled and kept her seductive look as she told him, " I think we've done enough foreplay." Nate smiled and brought his face and torso up to meet with hers. He positioned himself some and slowly entered his older lover, "oh...oh …". smiled and brushed her hands through Nate's hair and placed her other hand on the young man's back to help him start up a tempo as he began going in and out of her._

 _The bed began creaking as Nate kept a steady back and forth motion. The two began moaning, with her hand still on Nate's head she pulled him down between her breasts and he began motorboating them until he decided to one up this action and stuck her right breast in his mouth as he sucked and kissed all around it. After a few more thrusts tightened her grip on his head and back as she screamed out his name climaxing and tightening up around him. The resulting action caused Nate to buck and increase speed and he quickly unloaded his seed into the older beauty._

Back to modern day

Nate sighed as his face flushed, " SO yeah, that's why I'm not eager about him being back. "

Cheren Bianca and Hilda all looked at him shocked with embarrassed expressions until CHeren straightened his tie and said, " You didn't have to go into so much detail you know."

 **Well that concludes what I'm pretty sure is the longest chapter yet, as always i'd love to hear back from you guys about anything about the story. I'll post the next chapter when i can.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Pleasant Suprise

As Hilbert landed in his old hometown he had some guilt. He hadn't spoken to his mother in so long and now here he was showing up unannounced. He called Zekrom back into its ball as he walked toward his old house and slowly rose his hand up to knock. He paused for a second and then knocked four times at a moderate volume. A few seconds passed before the door finally opened and Hilbert was greeted by his mother. He expected her to be angry, to scold him or hit him, but instead she smiled brightly and hugged him for the longest time.

The two spent all afternoon catching up, telling each other what they had done since they last spoke and just enjoying being with family again. It didnt take long before his mother told him, " You know this may be one of the happiest days of my life Hilbert...and you know this place is always open to you, buuuuut your room isn't open to you." " It's alright mom I know it;s getting rented out by some trainer named Rosa." "Oh that's good to hear, do you have a place to stay though? If not the couch is open for you." " It's fine mom I'll be staying with friends. So how is this renter anyway?" smiled and nudged her son's shoulder, " She's the perfect girl for you if that's what you're asking." " mom geez. I'm kind of...i guess in a thing right now? It's complicated."

The door opened wide and Hilbert turned his head around and his jaw dropped as he saw the woman he had been hearing about. Rosa was in a tight tank top that cut off just at her belly and was in tight smooth leggings. She had two hair buns and two ponytails on each side of her head and Hilbert couldn't help but admire her unique eyes. Rosa looked at Hilbert awkwardly for a few moments before her face lit up and she ran over, jumping over the couch and crash landing right between Hilbert and his mother , "Oh my god! You're Hilbert! You know I'm living in your room! Oh my god I'm your biggest fan!" Hilbert was taken aback by this sudden outburst of fan girling and some sweat dripped down his forehead, " Um...nice to meet you too...Rosa right? You are Rosa right?"

Rosa nodded her head cheerfully and maintained her large smile and glee filled eyes, she giggled some. Hilbert's mother spoke up " Hilbert you know Nuvema town has changed some since you've been gone, and I have to go run some errands, maybe Rosa can show you around huh?" Hilbert looked at the girl questioningly, he thought to himself if she kept acting the way she did her attractiveness may be outweighed by her annoying factor. But she was very attractive so he thought it may not be possible for it to get that bad. " Um, sure why not. It's a date." Rosa smiled and stood up quickly, grabbing Hilbert's hand and leading him out the door, " Bye we'll be back in a few hours!"

Undella Town.

Hilda sat in the den of Caitlin's villa changing into her bikini with Cynthia. The two were naked together and Cynthia took out some sunblock lotion, " Best we lather up now before we get in the sun unprotected yes?" Hilda smirked and nodded. As Cynthia squirted some into her hands and began rubbing up and down Hilda's smooth fit body Hilda spoke up," So Cynthia Hilbert doesn;t really have a place to stay, and he was wondering if he could crash here til he did have a place of his own...I know it isn;t my place to ask but I don;t want him too far out of my eye sight you know?"

Cynthia smiled and looked up at her, " Well, I;ve always admired and liked him. Caitlin DOES let me have whoever I please over here...so sure. He can stay. He can sleep in the bed with you and me." She winked after saying this. Hilda smiled and began rubbing lotion onto Cynthia;s body now that she was covered, she spent a bit too much time massaging and lotioning up her breasts than she should have but the blonde didn;t care at all. " So why don;t you want Hilbert out of your sight for too long? Scared he'll run off again?"

"Hmmm...yeah...not only that but I'm worried he'll run off with another girl. He's practically worshipped around here and I was hoping you know...he'd want me and him to become exclusive at some point." " So you have a problem with me and the other girls being with him?" "...A little, but since me and him aren't official yet there's no reason to be upset. Fair warning though if you do try to become exclusive with him before me I'll make you regret it." Hilda finished rubbing down her friend and Cynthia laughed lightly, " I won;t try to take him away from you don;t worry Hilda. But until you and him are official I'm having my fun okay?" " Yeah yeah alright." " Besides, don't worry about him choosing another girl, I mean, what other girl in this region comes close to everyone that was here last night?"

Nuvema Town  
As Rosa walked in front of Hilbert leading him around town Hilbert's eyes couldn't leave Rosa's perfectly shaped ass in her tight form fitting leggings that left little to the imagination. He thought Skyla and Hilda had the best asses he had ever seen but this girl had to have figured out something they didn;t know because hers was a whole tier above theirs.

" And over here is where the current gym is, I'm the leader of this place now by the way, I specialize in steel types. I have a lot of fun doing it you know?" "Huh? Oh yeah yeah I bet." Hilbert lifted his eyes from her ass onto her face now, she had a similar facial structure to Hilda he noticed but it was more feminine and her nose was quite smaller, " So you've pretty much shown me everything new in town right?" " Well...yeah. Oh except for the club tho." " The club?"

Rosa smiled and held on tighter to his hand and lead him to the other side of town, after about a half hour of walking and Hilbert asking small doesn;t matter questions about the place they arrived at the Club. " Here we are! The Gothitelle!" It had a bright neon sign advertising itself. Rosa kept holding Hilbert's hand as they got in line for the club, " Woah we're going in? But it's barely close to sunset. Isnt that too early to go clubbing?" " Nope. This place opens at about five, so you can get right off work and head right here to chill out and have fun! I love it!" Hilbert was really getting taken back by how full of life this girl was, he was beginning to like it more and more oddly enough.

Eventually they finally got to the front of the line and face to face with the bouncer, the man stood about a half head taller than Hilbert but Hilbert as per usual kept a calm demeanor. The bouncer smiled seeing Rosa, " Miss Rosa you're always welcome to come in, but who's this guy? He your date?" " Uh huh." Rosa answered back and the bouncer opened the door for the two and they walked on in. Hilbert was surprised very strongly at the sight before him, he never would have imagined his hometown becoming large enough to have such a huge night club. There had to have been at least a hundred people in the club, dancing, drinking, flirting and all around having a good time. He was glad most people didn't seem to recognise him as he and Rosa made their way to the dance floor, the two still holding hands. But everyone seemed to greet the girl who had taken his room.

When they made it to the dance floor finally Rosa grabbed Hilbert's hands and guided them to her hips and she wrapped her arms around his back and inched as closely as she could up against him. Hilbert became flustered as he felt both of their pelvis' make contact and grind against each other as they danced. It didn't take long at all before Rosa fully placed her own crotch against his and slowly grinded on him as they danced. Hilbert smiled and made eye contact, it finally really seeking in that she was coming onto him as it seemed every girl had been since he had gotten home. He lowered his hands down to her bum and placed a handful of her perfect ass in each hand, giving them a firm squeeze.

Rosa let out a light giggle and rested her head on Hilbert's chest and snuggled up against him. " I can't believe I'm basically on a date with you. You were my idol you know?" " I get that a lot but it doesn't get old. So I gotta ask, did you purposefully go out of your way to rent my room?" Rosa kept her head on his chest and chuckled a bit, " Yeah, I just thought maybe I could catch some of your mojo if I slept where you slept." " It's not a bad idea if you're into the whole mojo thing. But trust me I don't got any mojo, just skill."

Rosa pulled back her head and looked up at him and winked, " Want to show me that skill and get outta here?" Hilbert smirked, " Yeah...but not at your place, no way I'd be able to go through with it in my mom's house you know?" Rosa frowned, " Well where can we go then?" Hilbert smiled, " I know a place that should accommodate us."

Caitlin's Villa

Hilda and Cynthia had just walked back inside from their afternoon of beach fun. Hilda let out a long stretch and yawned, " So you ready to hit the hay cuz I sure am." Cynthia lifted an eyebrow," You don't feel like messing around?" " Not tonight, too tired you know? Maybe you could try Caitlin if she's up?" " You know she's never up this time of day." " Oh well." Hilda removed her bikini and wrapped herself in a sheet before winking at Cynthia, " I'm sure you'll figure something out. Just please don't be loud." Hilda walked off to the back room to climb in bed.

Cynthia laid on the couch in her bikini and pouted. She took out her xtransciver and messaged Elesa, "I'm busy with gym battles tonight." She then tried Skyla, " Making a delivery to Hoenn can;t do it anytime soon." She tried Roxie last and she responded with, " Getting ready for a show, maybe tomorrow babe."

The former champion slumped on the couch and let out a sigh. She slipped her hand down her bikini bottom and began rubbing her clit slowly before giving up. " It's just not as fun without a partner or two." She got up and walked into the kitchen pouring herself some wine when she heard a knock on the door. " huh?" She grabbed a robe to put on and walked over to the front door, peeping through the eyehole and smiling as she saw Hilbert and Rosa outside. She opened the door and made sure the robe now exposed cleavage as she smiled seductively at the two and tossed her hair with her hand, " Why, Hilbert and Rosa...what brings you two here so late?" Rosa blushed and turned away with a cute smile as Hilbert cleared his throat, " We were basically on a date...and we decided to do what dates lead to and need a place to do that. So I thought this would be the perfect place right?" Cynthia smiled and played with Hilbert's collar before leaning into his ear and whispering, " Is it going to be just the two of you or can I join in?" Hilbert smiled at first but then had a look of realization. He whispered back, " One second." Hilbert back stepped and wrapped an arm around ROsa and brought her into his torso, " Sooooo...just need to clear something up. Do you want this to be just you and me or can our mutual friend join in?" Rosa's blush increased, " Wha...I-I doubt Cynthia would want to-" " Oh but I do Rosa." Cynthia said, ending her statement with a wink.

Rosa let out a long sigh and puffed her cheeks as she thought. "...okay...she can join, but I've never done anything with a girl before...and this'll only be my second time with a guy so forgive me if I don;t impress you two…" Hilbert smiled and gave her a peck on the forehead, " Nonsense you'll do fine. This is only my third time doing this anyway so it's not like I'm a pro either." Cynthia opened the door up wider and gestured for the couple to come in, " Are you going to do it in the bushes or in here?" " RIght right sorry." Hilbert replied as he and Rosa walked in.

Cynthia smiled and shut the door behind them. " Now just to let you two know, we'll have to have our fun in the den here, everyone else who's here is 'too tired' for any fun." Hilbert shrugged, " Fine by me." He wrapped his arms around Rosa's waist and brought her up close to him, their bodies right against each other. He smiled and leaned down planting a kiss on the younger girl's mouth. She giggled and squealed a tad bit, she never imagined she would be doing this with her hero. She dove her tongue deep into his mouth and the two had a match for dominance inside their mouths. It didn't take long for Rosa to overpower Hilbert's tongue and she claimed dominion in his mouth. SHe let go lightly from the kiss and made sure to suck on his tongue for a bit. SHe began slowly pulling away but in doing so she bit Hilbert's lower lip and gently tugged on it before letting it go and smiling at him. " You sure this is only your second time?" Hilbert asked. ROsa just smiled and nodded.

Cynthia watching the whole thing from a few feet away had now gotten fully undressed and got behind Hilbert and began kissing up and down his neck, forcing her weight on his back so he felt her bare breasts exposed on his back. Hilbert turned his head around and using his right hand he cupped Cynthia's face and brought her in for a kiss while Rosa had an idea. Rosa dropped to her knees while the two kissed above her and felt around Hilbert's pants until she found the erection she was looking for. She smiled and began rubbing on the area through his jeans, Hilbert released a few grunts and stopped his kissing with Cynthia. He looked down at Rosa and smiled before grabbing her by the shoulders and bringing her up. He guided her to the kitchen and bent her over the dining table. " just sit tight alright?" "o-okay…" Rosa blushed immensely as Hilbert rubbed his pants covered crotch against her ass. Hilbert loved every second of it, it was so juicy and yet so firm, it was perfect. He couldn't take it anymore so he unzipped his pants and tugged at her leggings til they dropped to the floor. He quickly undid his jeans and let them drop with his boxers before he began rubbing his hardened cock against her pussy, teasing her. She was soaking wet. She moaned a bit and she actually began dripping some onto the floor. " Mmmmm..please put it in." She begged.

Hilbert smiled devilishly and was about to do as she asked until Cynthia pulled him aside. She guided him to a kitchen counter right in front of Rosa's view. Cynthia sat on top of the counter, her entrance lined up perfectly with Hilbert's shaft. She pulled him into an embrace and Hilbert entered her and both let out a soft moan. Hilbert pushed softly into her repeatedly. Cynthia rubbed her hands all over his back in their embrace and noticed his recovering bite mark he had received from Hilda from their fun in the ferris wheel.

Rosa pouted and walked over to the two, kicking her leggings off from her legs along the way. SHe stood next to Hilbert as he continued pounding into Cynthia on the counter and slowly removed her top, exposing her perfectly shaped DD breasts. Hilbert looked over and but his lower lip hard at her sight. He began pounding into Cynthia harder and cupped one of Rosa's breasts in his left hand and gave it a hard squeeze. She smiled and blushed and took his hand away from her breast, leading it to her dripping entrance. Hilbert knew what she wanted and quickly stuck two fingers into her. SHe let out a silent gasp and arched her head back at the action.

He fingered Rosa fast and hard in succession as he kept plowing into Cynthia. Soon Cynthia gripped harder around Hilbert and pushed him deeper into her, as deep as he could go. Rosa shivered as Hilbert slipped in a third finger into her, but she decided this wasn't enough. SHe wanted all of him to herself. She pulled his hand out of her and grabbed him from behind, taking him out of Cynthia, " Hey!" Cynthia cried out. Rosa didn;t care about the former shinoh champ's protest and turned Hilbert around before she dove her tongue back in his mouth and massaged his cock in her hands. She released from the kiss as a trail of spit connected them. She got down on the floor on all fours and turned around ass facing upward at him. SHe shook her bottom back and forth at him to entice him, " Come on in….please?" Hilbert smirked and grabbed her ass in his hands and brought her up some so he could put himself into her as he began doing her doggy style. " OH! OH! OOH GOD!" Rosa let out. Cynthia walked over arms crossed and got on the floor with Rosa and gave her a dirty look, " You need to be quiet." Cynthia placed her lips softly onto Rosa's and forced her tongue into ROsa's mouth. Rosa however seemed overwhelmed by her hero fucking her to pay much attention to the blonde beauty kissing her. Smacking and slapping sounds became very loud as Hilbert picked up the pace as he continued going into her, it didn;t take long at all before she screamed into Cynthia's mouth and fell onto the floor with her arms spread out, her legs going limp, her entrance closing up tighter around Hilbert as she came all over him.

Hilbert slowly pulled out and slowly put her rear on the floor. "Whew...you know I haven;t finished yet Cynthia…" Cynthia smiled and stood up as she walked over to Hilbert while shaking her hips side to side to excite more if it was even possible, " Neither have I lover boy." SHe wrapped her arms around his neck and Hilbert dove his head onto her breasts and began sucking, kissing, licking and nibbling on her bosom. He picked her up by the legs and carried her to the couch, laying her down gently and getting on top of her. SHe pulled him up and licked his lips before sticking her tongue inside his mouth. Hilbert positioned himself as they frenched and entered the beauty yet again, this time at a very fast pace.

He thrusted over and over and Cynthia moaned and groaned into his mouth before letting go of the kiss and biting onto a throw pillow, tightening her hold around her lover as the two managed to climax simultaneously, Hilbert gritting his teeth and biting his lip to keep himself quiet and Cynthia keeping her mouth around the pillow. Hilbert collapsed on top of her and kissed up and down her face before resting his head on hers. The two quickly fell asleep on the couch as was, Rosa on the other hand had passed on the floor out a while ago from pure ecstasy of the best sex she'd ever had. Hilbert decided there as he dozed off that he made the right decision in coming home when he did.

 **Well that concludes the longest chapter yet in this series. PM me or comment any characters you'd lie to see me put into this, and as always criticisim is welcomed and appreciated as well as any feedback**


	5. Chapter 5 Old and New Friends

Hilbert woke up early the next morning, still on top of Cynthia, both of them naked and still on the couch. He slowly got off of her and avoided making any unnecessary contact so he wouldn't disturb her. He walked over to the dining area where all his clothes had been removed and put his boxers and black t shirt back on. He turned around and noticed Rosa still passed out on the floor naked as well. Hilbert smirked and laughed under his breathe, " I've been back for three days and I'm getting more action than most dudes probably do their whole lives."

His stomach growled and he walked over to the pantry, taking out a box of cereal before heading towards the cabinets for a bowl and spoon. After pouring his bowl he took a seat at the dining room table and began eating his breakfast. By the time he was half way done Hilda walked into the den rubbing her eyes, all she wore was a white t shirt and her panties. She stopped in front of Rosa and looked at her rather annoyed. She turned to Hilbert who smirked and waved at her. Hilda sighed and grabbed a bowl, sitting next to him at the table and pouring herself a bowl too. " So i take it you met Rosa after talking to your mom?" She said very dead panned.

Hilbert nodded, " yeah had to come back here to finish the little date we had, no way was I gonna do anything like that in my mom's house. It'd be too weird." Hilda shrugged and started looking around the table for something, " Where's the milk?" " Why?" " So i can put milk in my cereal duh." " Ew, why would you do that?" " Because dry cereal isn't any good Hilbert that's why." Hilbert shrugs and takes a huge mouthful of his dry cereal and crunches it hard before swallowing, " Tastes good to me."

Hilda sighed and got up to the fridge, grabbing her milk and sitting back down pouring it in. " So Hilbert, this is what, your third day back right?" " Yep. Damn i haven't had a battle since i got back you know? I think three days is a new record for me. Oh speaking of battles, Hilda you want to go for a battle after we finish eating?" " Normally I would but the only pokemon i have on me is Victini...I don't really battle competitively anymore…" Hilbert stopped eating and dropped his spoon into his bowl, "...Huh? What do you mean?" Hilda looked down a bit ashamed before looking back up, " I could never beat the pokemon league, or a single elite four member for that matter, I couldn't beat any frontier battle facilities anywhere I went. I even tried going to other regions like you for a bit. I could never even get to the champion every time I tried...so I decided to stay home, try my hand at something else. Acting and modeling...I haven't gotten anything big yet tho…"

Hilbert looked at her a bit sad, " Just because you couldn't beat the Elite four it doesn't make you a bad trainer at all." Hilda shrugged, " I know I know...but I just wanted to be as good as...as good as you." Hilbert sighed, " Well, I appreciate the thought but you'll never get to my level if you give up. I know what you need to do Hilda." "Oh?" " Alola, head for Alola for an indefinite vacation and take the island challenge. You'll get more experience and training there than anywhere else. And after you've completed said island trial, attempt their Elite 4, even if you can't beat them I want you to tell me after you challenged them. And then you and me are taking on this battle facility there called the Battle Tree and we're gonna beat the bosses of it."

Hilda blushed heavily and cleared her throat, " You really want me to get stronger? And to battle with you again?" " You're the best partner I've ever had so hell yeah." Hilbert took one final bite and got up, getting the rest of his clothes on, " I'd love to stay and chat but I really need to get some battles in you know? I've heard some good things about Alder's grandkid...Benga I think." He headed over for the door and opened it before looking back at Hilda, " And I mean it, you don't have to give up your new career but don't give up on what we had alright?" Hilda blushed more and smiled, nodding with determination, " I'll do it! I'll catch back up to you in no time Hilbert!" Hilbert grabbed the tip of his hat as he nodded back at her and he left the villa to gather information on where to find Benga.

Hilda sat there, finishing her meal when she noticed her face still felt warm and she felt like she had butterfrees in her stomach. She did the rest of her morning routine, showering, brushing her teeth and getting dressed by the time Rosa and Cynthia had woken up. Rosa embarringessly got her clothes on in front of the two. Hilda decided to go ahead and make some coffee for the three of them but for some reason Rosa had just walked out without saying bye to anyone. Hilda sat down with Cynthia on the couch bringing a cup for each of them. Cynthia noticed Hilda still had a small smile on her face, " I take it you and Hilbert talked this morning?" Hilda blushed, which was all the answer Cynthia needed.

After asking around the Undella Town pokemon center Hilbert got the answer he needed for Benga's location, the White Forest atop the White Tree. He heard how the Tree had a challenge, defeat the miniboss and boss of each floor, and each floor becomes harder and harder. He was excited, he decided he would be the first one to complete the tower in a single go. He had his best pokemon in his team and was ready for the challenge.

He cleared the first nine floors without any challenge, he even set a new record for how fast he completed them, the tenth floor gave him more trouble. It took him an hour before he made it to Benga's chambers, and he was already battling someone. Hilbert could easily tell Benga had to have been the mini Alder, the other trainer he thought looked familiar. He had on a red hoodie, black shorts and a backwards baseball cap with a gold strike in the middle of it. The mystery trainer was on his last Pokemon and as was Benga. It came down to Typhlosion and Volcarona. Volcarona used quiver dance and typhlosion began using rollout, it hurt the bug type pretty bad enough on the first move. Volcarona tried to compete with the fire starter by using silver wind. It did minimal damage and the next rollout had the fire bug type on the ground out for the count.

Hilbert smiled as he approached the two trainers, " It's a shame I couldn't catch the whole battle." Benga raised an eyebrow toward Hilbert and the mystery man turned around finally showing his face. He was Ethan, a legend among all the trainers world wide just as Hilbert was. Hilbert stuck his hand out for Ethan to shake it, " Say I know you...Ethan Gold right?" Ethan returned the handshake and smirked, " Hell yeah brother." " Hilbert White...so what brings you to Unova if you don't mind me asking?" " Well you see I heard about the PWT is gonna have a huge tournament soon comprised of anyone who's been a champion right? And last time they did it it had a huge success money wise, so my plan is to bet on the best contender and reap the benefits afterwards." Hilbert looked oddly at the older man and shrugged, " Well, it's a reason to come here I guess."

Benga cleared his throat and made his way between the two, " Look Hilbert right, you aren't here to chat it up with this guy you're here to fight me so fight me!" " Okay okay sorry, Ethan are you okay with sticking around and watching us fight? I was hoping we could go a round or two after this." Ethan nods and takes a seat against the wall.

Hilbert managed to defeat Bega's team of six elite pokemon with only three of his own fainting.  
He and Ethan were now walking around the white forest telling each other of their journies. " So then Lyra walked in on me and Whitney and I actually said, well just don't stand there hop on in babe!" Hilbert cringed a bit, " And…? Did she?" "Nope, she packed her stuff and left me. I've tried calling her and everything but she won't answer me back. And Whitney is starting to get too clingy now a days so I'm hoping to have some alone time from her while I'm here you know?" Hilbert smirked at this but felt weird about it, " So...were you and Lyra a couple? And are you exclusive with Whitney right now?" " Well...they were exclusive with me, but I wasn't and still aren't, exclusive to them. That's not how I play. How about you Hilbert, every legend like us has a few good groupie stories right?" " I wouldn't really call the girls I've been with groupies...okay except for this one girl Rosa, but I'm not dating any of them. In fact most of them are my friends already. Plus I don't really feel comfortable just telling them like victory stories."

Ethan sighed at Hilbert's remark, " You'll get it one day when you're older maybe. But my word of advice, enjoy not being tied down while you can and if you do find the right girl...don't let her go and don't fuck it up. I learned that the hard way." "...With Lyra?" " Yeah...I don't really regret cheating on her with Whitney..and a few kimono girls cuz i had a lot of fun...but I miss her everyday. I'm an asshole aren't I?" " Heh, yeah you register at about a nine on the asshole scale I'd say." " Well shit good thing I never hit her cuz then I'd be a ten." There was an awkward silence between the two for a bit before Ethan spoke up again, " But speaking of the right one...do you think you may have found her?" Hilbert thought hard for a minute, " I...I want to say my friend Hilda maybe...but she's changed since I've gotten back home...if she gets back to how she was before then she just might be the right one I guess." Ethan smirked and patted him on the back, " Well here's hoping she does man...is she hot by the way?" " Oh fuck yeah man." " Then here's really hoping she gets back to her old ways. Oh say I dunno if you know but all the champions competing in the upcoming PWT are all staying at this fancy hotel in Driftville, we're having a little party too. You interested?" " Yeah sounds fun...so when is this tournament anyway?" " You don't know? Did you want to sign up? Cuz if so you're about a month late." " Fuck, I guess I'm fine watching...I can still come to the party?" " Hell yeah man! Here's my number, just message me when you;ve arrived in Driftville tomorrow, be there before six so you can be early and get introduced to some friends of mine aight?" Hilbert smirked and nodded at the fellow Battle Legend before Ethan sent out his Ho-Oh and took off from the White forest.

As Hilbert began to make his way back to the villa, disappointed slightly that he forgot to ask Ethan to battle, he felt a bit melancholy. There were still friends of his he hadn't even seen since he got back or spent anytime with. So he got his xtransceiver ready and dialed Professor Juniper.

Driftville City

Nate as current champion of Unova felt it was his responsibility to welcome all the visiting champions and celebrities coming in for the PWT. He and Yancy were in the lobby of the hotel all the guests had booked and the lounge of course would serve as the spot for the party tomorrow. Yancy had her hair back to pink instead of silver and was texting on her xtransceiver while the pair waited. Nate let out a long yawn as he looked at the clock, " Well...looks like coming here an hour early wasn't a good idea huh?" " It wasn't...and I made sure to cancel all my plans for today just to help you greet everyone. " I'm sorry Yancy...if you want we can go out to eat or do something in town and come back later?" Yancy shrugged, "...or we could get a room maybe? We haven't really had any time together lately in that way." Nate smiled brightly and shot up, running over to the front desk and getting a room for them.

As Nate unlocked the door to their room he picked up Yancy bridal style before opening it and kissing her on the nose. He was able to carry her to the bed with ease before setting her down on the bed. Nate stuck his lips on her's but she separated and spoke up, "Nate the door is still open." She said while giggling a bit. Nate blushed a bit at his mistake and quickly ran over and closed it shut, making sure it was locked. " Now, where were we?"

Yancy sat up some and removed her hat, placing it on the bedpost and smiled at her boyfriend as he got in bed with her. Nate unzipped his jacket and tossed it aside before removing his shoes and getting up next to her. Yancy leaned in and began softly kissing his lips. Nate kissed back but harder than his girlfriend, he reached for her sundress and grabbed it, pulling it up over her head and removing it. Nate was happy to see she wasn't wearing a bra under the dress, her breasts were nice, not really any big but they were very well shaped and very milky and soft. Yancy placed a gentle hand on Nate's face and brought him in for another kiss. As they kissed Nate positioned himself on top of her and began removing her panties, once she felt him removing her panties she began tugging at and pulling down his shorts and boxers.

Nate smiled as they were brought down and he quickly kicked them off. Next he decided to reposition the two of them as he flipped himself and Yancy, placing her on top. Yancy blushed and giggled again as she moved down to hover over his shaft before going down and taking him in. She shut her eyes tight as she did it and let out a gasp after he was in. " You okay Yancy?" " uh huh." She reassured him and nodded. She placed her hands on his stomach for support and began bouncing up and down at a steady pace. Nate smiled at the feeling and put his hands on her hips to help her keep balance as he began thrusting into her, picking up speed for them.

Yancy arched her back and neck screaming out his name, it was always easy for Nate to please Yancy for some reason. But Nate didn't care if she was easy to please in bed, if anything it was a good thing. Yancy all of a sudden stopped her bouncing, " Nate..Oh..NATE please stop.."  
"Huh? Is something wrong?" Yancy got up and out of bed, " No nothing's wrong I just had an idea is all…" She walked over to the fridge in the room and was delighted to find a bottle of champagne inside. She walked back over to the bed and sat back on it. She corked it open after some trouble and then began pouring the champagne on her naked body all over. The light reflected off of her and she appeared to be glowing almost. Nate grabbed her and pulled her in close and began sucking on and licking up on the spots where she poured it, her neck, her breasts, her stomach. He spent a long time focusing on that all while Yancy blushed and let out a laugh every now and then as the action tickled her.

Nate during his oral adventure on his girlfriend grabbed her by the waist and turned her around, " Nate?" Nate laid down on his back, " Come on Yancy bring your end over her and leave your head down there." He said. A lightbulb went off in Yancy's head, he wanted to sixty nine. Yancy laid down on top of him, her entrance over his face and her mouth atop his shaft. She swallowed his member whole in her mouth and began bobbing slightly up and down, not too much tho as she kept most of his shaft in her mouth the entire time.

Nate in the meanwhile kept himself busy as he used his mouth and tongue to explore his lovely lover. Nate reached up and squeezed on her butt cheeks as Yancy began increasing her speed. Nate buckled and let out a long moan as he released inside of her mouth. Yancy sat up and swallowed his seed before going back down and licking up all of the leftover fluid on Nate's shaft.

Nate continued his pleasuring of his lover and increased the speed of which he licked and dove his tongue in and out of her, electing several moans and gasps out of her until she went silent and rolled off of him panting hard, " Oh...oh god Nate..mmmmm." Nate panted some and smiled, " I take it you came too?" Yancy took quick breaths before going, " Uh huh…"

Nate kept smiling and turned his head over to look at the clock, " Damn...we gotta get dressed...they should be getting here now."

Nuvema Town

As Hilbert walked into Professor Juniper's lab he was surprised to see how many new gadgets and photos and documents were all over the lab. " Hilbert!" He heard from across the lab in another room, " Professor Juniper?" He shouted back. Juniper came out of another room and towards him smiling. She gave him a light hug which he returned. As they parted from it the first thing Hilbert did was take his pokedex out, " I think you'll be happy to see all the data on this right?" Juniper smiled and snatched it from his hands, starting it up her face was glee filled, " Hilbert this is incredible! You've seen seven hundred Pokemon and caught five hundred and twelve!" " Come on it's not that exciting...except for all the legendary pokemon I caught."

Juniper's smile continued and she motioned for Hilbert to follow her. They walked into the room she was in previously. Doctor Fennel looking as cute as ever with her glasses was seen messing around with a machine that resembled her old weird dream machine. " Oh hey Doctor Fennel!" " Hilbert you're back!' Fennel ran up and examined him up and down blushing, " Oh wow you got so tall! I only come up to your chest!" Hilbert shrugged, " I guess you do yeah." Juniper sat down at her desk and connected the pokedex to her computer, " This is going to do wonders for the research field Hilbert! Thank you so much." " It was nothing, searching for and catching all those guys was a great challenge so I enjoyed it a lot."

Hilbert walked over to the new dream machine, curious about it, " So I'm guessing this is your latest model for the whole...Dream world thing yeah?" Fennel nodded with her blush still present. " It sure is, now up to four people can enter the same dream world thanks to these helmets I made. One person lays on the machine and is the host, and the other three wear these helmets and enter their dream world!" Fennel said as she dusted off some modified helmets connected to the machine via wires.

Hilbert was interested by the concept, " Does it work?" " Sure does!" "...Can I test it out?" Fennel clapped her hands together and smiled, " Oh I'd love it if you did! Do you want to be the host or should I?" "Um...I guess you should right?" " Okay, so after I get set up all you have to do is place the helmet on, make sure you're setting down first though, and flip the switch on the left side and you'll enter my dream world."

Juniper rolled over in her desk chair, " I think I'll join you two, I'll be up all night reading all the entries in your dex so i may as well relax before that right?" G+Fennel handed the two of them their helmets and take her place on the bed part of the machine, resting her head on the stationary head rest and flipping the switch on the side, immediately knocking her out. Hilbert and Juniper placed their helmets on and both flipped their switches as well, being knocked out and sent into the dream world.

 **Ah a to be continued like ending, a first for this. I ended it here because I felt the chapter was running too long and it already had it's lemon. Also i decided to make Ethan the way he is sort of based on how he is in the manga which i think fits pretty well for the story. I also want to know if you all would prefer if I skip over battles or write them out. As usual i appreciate any and all feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6 Realizations

Hilbert's eyes shot open as he appeared in the dream world. He stood up and saw he was alone in a grassy field. "...Dr. Fennel?! Professor Juniper?!" He shouted trying to find them. No sound came back. He sighed and began concentrating, for any sign of anything. He began to walk north and eventually came across the sound of a roaring river. He headed it's way and soon came across said river. It was an odd river, it's water was purple, the fish pokemon living and swimming down it were unlike any native to unova, there were Bruxish and Inkay and even a few swampert and Primarina. He began walking next to eh river following the current. It soon led him to a log cabin near the edge of a small woods.

The log cabin was large, large enough to be considered a manor. He made it's way to its door and knocked. Soon Professor Juniper and Dr. Fennel opened the door, both dressed very casual this time around. " Ah Hilbert you found us!" Juniper said. " Well come on in don't be shy." Hilbert nodded and walked on in as instructed. He noticed photos framed all over the living room, a large sofa, and a mounted TV over a fireplace. What intrigued him however was the sight of several small children's toys.

" What's with the kiddie stuff?" Hilbert said as he picked up a Lucario Kid action figure off the ground. Fennel smiled and cleared her throat, " Kids come on out!" Two children came running down the stairs, Hilbert noticed one was a boy, the other a girl tho they seemed very close in age. The boy had Fennel's hair color with a short cut and Juniper's face but with a wider chin. The girl had Juniper's eyes and hair color with hers tied up in a pony tail. " Oh….so…?" Hilbert was confused as he looked back to the two.

Juniper cleared her throat, " Well you see Fennel and I have become a couple while you were gone. We want kids more than anything but we don't want to give up our progress on our research. And adoption takes forever, so we made up this place for us so we can still be parents in a way." "Hmmm" Hilbert replied, " I guess I get it, just too busy for kids...come to think of it at the rate I'm going I'll have a few by the end of the week probably…" Juniper raised an eyebrow, " Excuse me?" " Huh? Oh nothing. Well I gotta say I'm kinda glad you guys didn't put me in here for something else." Fennel walked up close to Hilbert, " What did you think we brought you in here for?" Hilbert blushed and looked away for a second before looking back all embarrassed, " I um...thought you two wanted to have a uh…...three way in Dream Land?" Fennel's face became as bright as a cherum and Juniper laughed a bit, " Hahahaha! Hilbert come on that's thinking a little highly of yourself believing you can just fuck the two of us without so much as saying hi for five years!" "um….sure." Hilbert felt a bit emasculated, he was positive these women found him attractive but he had been on a constant streak since he came home and now it appeared he had no chance with them, currently anyway.

As Hilbert spent a few more hours with the pair in Dream Land he wondered what sort of life he would want. Ethan was nearly ten years older than him and apparently was happy with his assholish life. But Juniper and Fennel were happy together but chose to create a fake world with fake kids to fill in the motherly void they had in reality. He began thinking long and hard about what kind of life he should live as he grew older, he was only twenty with his whole life in front of him but at the same time, he was also twenty, an age considered by several to be the right age to settle down. But settling down would mean he'd need a stationary job like a gym leader, elite four, champion or frontier brain. His head started rushing and he approached the couple again as they played with the kids, " Hey I think it's time for me to leave. How do I get out." Fennel stood up, " Oh it's simple, just need to step into the exit way, which is the bathroom over there." Hilbert nodded and walked into said bathroom. Next thing he knew he was back in reality, sitting in the chair in the lab. He looked at his xtransciever and noticed only about half an hour had passed even though he could swear he spent at least four hours in the Dream World.

He stood up and stretched, took some blank copy paper and wrote a note telling the two he enjoyed seeing them again and that he was leaving his pokedex there so Juniper could look through it. He walked out not really knowing what to do next.

Driftville City

The lounge of the hotel was now full of the visitors. Former champions, current champions, their guests and TV personalities filled the room with their presence. Nate and Yancy entered the lounge with visible sweat on their faces. The first group they greeted were the sinnoh visitors. Cynthia a former champion who was already in Unova, Lucas Diamond the current champion stood around 5'9 and appeared to be experimenting with facial hair as he had mutton chops, he also wore a light purple jacket and a red undershirt with blue jeans. His fiancee Dawn Platinum was about five six and wore a tan blouse and beige dress pants. Nate and Lucas made small talk as Yancy and Dawn admired each other's appearances and spoke of pokemon contests.

Eventually the convo led to the PWT of course, " So Lucas you spectating or competing?" " Of course I'm competing. I missed the last one but I'm here to kick ass now. And just between you and me I'm also here to help out my friend Barry." " Huh?" " See him over there? Tall blonde guy with the mouth going a hundred miles an hour and making big exaggerated motions?" " Heh yeah yeah I see him..what's he need help with training?" Nate asked. Lucas shook his head no, " Nah he's been dating his girlfriend Marley, the goth girl sitting down next to him, for about a year now and wants to propose but he couldn't think of anyway to do it well back home. So I told him to be the play by play celebrity commentator for us since we're airing this thing back home and to propose during the finale on live TV." " Well shit that'll get a yes out of her probably. Unless she thinks it's embarrassing." " Trust me this is the least embarrassing way Barry could it."

Nate laughed lightly at the comment and looked around the lounge as the visitors began heading for their rooms. Nate let a sigh out, " Damn, didn't get a chance to even talk with half the people here." Lucas patted him on the back, " Don't sweat it there's that big party tomorrow night here right?" Nate nodded and seemed reaffirmed by the comment, " Right, right."

Nate's attention then focused on the youngest trainer participating in the PWT. He was the first champion of the newly formed Alola League and couldn't have been older than thirteen maybe twelve. The boy seemed lost in the longue and Nate walked over to help him out, " Yo! Um...Sun right?" The boy nodded confirming Nate's question. " You finding your way around the hotel okay?" Sun paused for a second then shrugged, " Well, I was supposed to meet with Professor Kukui and Burnet around here so we could head out for dinner. I've tried calling but they aren't picking up."

Nate rose an eyebrow, " Did they get checked into their room yet?" " Yeah they checked in about an hour ago why?" "...How about you just wait here with me and my friends til they come down alright?" "Um, alright." " I'm Nate by the way. Is anyone else here with you?" " My friend Hau, he isn't competing though. It's just me representing Alola."

" Well hey I've heard great stuff about your battle skills so I'm sure you'll do pretty well."  
Sun smiled up at the older champ, " And the PWT is being broadcasted to EVERY region right? Like even far away ones like, Kanto? I have a friend in Kanto so…" Nate nodded, " Yeah yeah it's being broadcasted everywhere. That's why each region has it's own play by play commentators for the PWT. Oh, you said you have a friend named Hau here right? Where's he?"

" He saw Malasada was on the room service menu so he elected to stay in his room for dinner."  
" Ahhhh...well I guess good for him?" The two started walking towards the table Lucas, Dawn and Yancy were and joined them. " Everyone this is Sun, the Alola champion." Nate said. Yancy smiled and waved at him, " My you're awfully young to be a champion. But it isn't too uncommon for a young champion."

Dawn leaned in some toward the young Champion with a gentle smile, " So Sun, How would you say Alola is as far studying should go? I'm trying to become a Pokemon professor and I need a good thesis for my final paper. Is Alola the place I should go?" Sun shrugged and gave what he thought was the best answer, " I mean Alola is full of stuff unique only to Alola like the Z moves and Alola variants. There's also the Totem Pokemon." Dawn's eyes appeared intrigued, " Totem Pokemon?" Sun nodded, " Yeah they're special Pokemon that serve as like a test for trainers on their island challenge. They're a lot stronger and usually a lot bigger than the other Pokemon of their species."

Dawn leaned back in her seat smiling, she turned over to Lucas and said, " You'll be okay with me going to Alola after this tournament right? You won't get lonely?" Lucas shook his head, " Nah no way honey. I'll be fine, go to wherever you need to if you think it'll help you out in the whole professor thing.

Lucas leaned in on the table smiling at Sun, " So why don't you tell us about your journeys kid?" Dawn smiled and nodded, " Yeah I heard a lot of crazy stuff just happened in Alola." Sun smiled and the group began talking away.

Undella Town

Hilda sat on the couch in just a bathrobe and operating her laptop. She was busy booking a flight for Alola next week, just after the PWT. As she finalized her purchase she came to the type of ticket she needed. She had to choose round trip or one way. She had to think long and hard about just how long she would be in Alola training. She shut her eyes and thought hard on the subject. She could blitz through her island trials and then come back home and impress Hilbert, but would she get the results she wanted? She decided if her and Hilbert would ever be together she would have to reignite her passion for battle and regain her confidence. If that meant spending months or even a year in Alola so be it. So she booked a one way ticket for Alola.

After verifying her purchase she let out a sigh of relief. She had made her first big step into becoming a trainer again. It wasn't long after that when Hilbert walked into the Villa. " Oh! Hilbert you're back earlier than I thought you'd be."  
Hilbert plopped down next to her on the couch, " Yeah I beat the White Tree and set a new record." Hilda smiled and stuck out her fist for a fist bump, " Hell yeah." Hilbert smirked and completed the fist bump with his own. " Didn't know you did fist bumps Hilda." Hilda shrugged, " Not really I just didn't really know another way to say congrats."

Hilbert yawned and kicked his shoes off, " So I came across Ethan Gold today, you know the battle legend? Guy's an asshole if I say so myself, he's got a girlfriend named Whitney back home and he plans to cheat on her while he's here." Hilda looked surprised at his statement.  
" He isn't even here to compete in the PWT either, or even be a play by play commentator or referee, no he's just here to gamble and bet on the matches. Can't believe I'm in the same tier as someone like that."

Hilda reached for Hilbert's hand and gently took a hold of it, " You're not as much of an asshole as him though. You just vanish for five years and don't stay in touch." Hilbert laughed a bit at her remark, " Never said I wasn't an ass but yeah you;re right. I need to start working on my fundamentals I guess. Oh yeah and after I spoke with him I went to visit Juniper and Fennel, tried out the dream machine Fennel has now. Got confused and thought they wanted a three way in dream land, and I was wrong about that and it was really fucking embarrassing."

Hilda let go of his hand as she threw herself back against the couch laughing, " Oh my god you must have felt like a moron! Not every girl you meet wants to immediately get it on with you dummy! HAHA!" Hilbert sat there straight faced waiting for her mockery to end, which took a while, " Did they get pissed? Did they throw you out of the lab?" She wiped a tear away after her statement.

Hilbert sighed, " No no they were just embarrassed and laughed at me too. Oh and before I forget, Ethan told me there's gonna be a party tomorrow at the hotel where all the guests for the PWT are staying. Were you invited?" Hilda shook her head, " I heard Cynthia and the others talk about it, they all got invited but not me. I guess my name just isn't big enough to warrant an invite…" Hilbert took on a somber look as he leaned closer to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close into his torso, " Come on don't be like that. The public just hasn't been smart enough to recognize your talents. Like you said your a model and actress now right? And you haven't had anything big yet? Well fuck anyone who hasn't given you a gig. You're beautiful as all hell is hot. So we're gonna show everyone that cuz you're gonna be my date for this thing alright?" Hilda blushed and smiled, a few tears even coming close to getting out of her eyes. She hugged him tight, as tight as she could in fact. " I'd love to...and Hilbert, I took your advice. I booked a one way trip to Alola next week to restart my training." Hilbert pulled back some and looked her in the face with pure excitement.

" You did?! Fuck yeah you won't regret it. But remember, I'm your battle partner. So please don't replace me while you're gone." Hilda smiled and laid a gentle kiss on Hilbert's lips, " I wouldn't even dream about it. I lo...love the fact that I'm doing this…" She said as her face went brighter than it ever had before.

A few hours passed before Cynthia came home to the villa. It was very late at night and she made sure to be quiet. She noticed the TV was still on and that Hilda and Hilbert had fallen asleep on the couch, both fully clothed which she thought was probably a first for Hilbert to pass out clothed in the villa. She thought the sight of the two cuddled up next to each other, Hilbert's arm around Hilda, her head resting on his chest and them sharing a blanket was adorable so she couldn't resist herself when she snapped a photo with her poke gear. She couldn't wait to show it to her friend in the morning.

 **Welp a lot more characters got introduced this chapter, and more are coming soon. And yes this was the first chapter without a lemon, they will return tho so don't worry. As always I'm eager to hear your thoughts and impressions and feel free to PM me about anything relating to the story. Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7 Before the party

The next morning Hilbert woke up to the smell of bacon and toast cooking in the kitchen. He yawned and stretched as he stood up off the couch. "Shit did I really sleep in my jeans and jacket?" From over in the kitchen Hilda in her bathrobe replied, "Sure did. Yesterday was the first day since you've been home where you didn't get lucky wasn't it?" Hilbert popped his back before walking into the kitchen to talk with her, " Yeah but it's not something to draw attention to ya know? Oh so just a heads up about the party tonight. I sort of don't know how formal or casual it is and the only clothes I have are the ones I'm wearing…" Hilda sighed and turned around to look at him, " Well either way we should go out shopping today and get you something new, you're starting to smell pretty bad you know."

Hilbert shrugged, "Yeah I figured I would. I'll text Ethan in a bit about the dress code and then we can head out alright?" Hilda nodded in reply and resumed her cooking.

Hilbert sat back down on the couch, turning the TV on and sent his message to Ethan. He flipped through the channels until he stopped on a news report for the PWT coming up. The tv host reminded Hilbert a lot of the girl that was with Nate the other day but was more pop starish.  
" Hello Unova! This is Nancy reporting in on the latest PWT news! The vast majority of the contenders arrived yesterday and thanks to this inside source we know that none other than our hero Hilbert has returned home!" Hilbert sighed at the reveal to his whole home country that he was back. " Sadly he won't be competing in the PWT but here's hoping he'll be a guest commentator at some point! Now back to PWT news, we asked you the fans who you believe is most likely to win it all and you voted for the runner up of the last PWT none other than our very own Nate Blake! Here's hoping he can do us proud!"

Hilbert decided to flip the channel after the pretty girl finished talking about the PWT and moved onto general gossip. He settled it on a documentary about the Pokemon Rangers. It wasn't long after he and Hilda finished their breakfast that Ethan messaged back Hilbert. Hilbert pulled the message up and cleared his throat, " Alright looks like it's semi formal. Ready to go shopping now Hilda?'' Hilda nodded as she got up, stretching all her muscles and quickly throwing off her bathrobe she was still in, exposing her fit, fine naked body to Hilbert. She walked off back to her room making sure to sway her hips along the way. Hilbert sighed and noticed that of course he had gotten an erection from her teasing display.

Hilda came back a minute later wearing her usual attire. Hilbert stood up and pointed toward his pants smiling shyly and playfully said, " Look before we go you caused this so are you gonna fix it?" Hilda placed a finger on her chin and sarcastically thought for a while before leaning down and placing her head right in front of his bulge, staring at it before looking up and saying, " You haven't showered since you've been home so I aint doing anything for ya in that regard til you do, kay?" Hilbert sighed and headed for the door, " Not my fault i've been busy as all hell since I got back. Now come on I want to get the shopping done before lunch."

The two went to a high end clothing store in Undella Town. As they walked in at first the employee's and customers didn't seem to notice the hero of Unova being there. But after a few minutes that quickly changed. Over a dozen fans surrounded the pair, all overlapping each other asking him questions, for autographs, for pictures, for advice, for just about anything and everything. Hilbert began backing up against the wall feeling overwhelmed, " People please! I'm just here to get some clothes!" None of them cared. They all just wanted something from him. Hilda pushed and squeezed her way between him and the fans before sending out her Victini, " Everybody just back off okay?! He's a human being like all of you and all he wants is to buy some fucking clothes! Now back off and go back to your boring lives or else!"

Yet again they didn't care and tried to push her out of the way, " That's it! Victini hypnosis!" Victini performed a wave of it's fingers and the rabid fans all passed out on the floor of the store. Hilbert wiped some sweat off his forehead and rubbed Victini's head, " Whew..thanks guys. I've never been good with the whole adoration thing when it comes to such large numbers." Hilda just shook her head looking at the sleeping people, " Don't worry about it. Come on let's get ya in something nice already."

The only employee who didn't ambush Hilbert in the store was helping the two look for and try on different outfits. First Hilbert insisted on dressing himself, his first choice was a blue polo shirt with black slacks. Hilda cringed at the sight of it when he came out of the dressing room. " Okay you've never had to dress for any type of formal or even pseudo formal thing have you?" Hilbert smirked and shook his head, " Nah I was too busy training and and battling and looking for rare Pokemon to worry about that stuff." Hilda smiled and giggled some at him, " Okay well let me take care of this for you okay?" Hilbert shrugged and leaned up against the wall, " Alright, just nothing cheesy."

Hilda soon came back with a blue suit jacket, blue dress pants and a black dress shirt. " Okay go put these on with...these shoes and socks." She said as she turned around and quickly grabbed some black dress socks and black formal shoes. Hilbert nodded and complied as he held all of the items and went back into the changing room. He came out looking a lot better than before, the outfit fit him perfectly. Hilda blushed lightly and smiled at him, " Much better."

Hilbert smiled at the compliment shyly , " Aw thanks Hilda. So are we gonna buy you something now?" Hilda shook her head no, " Come on you don't think I have plenty to wear? I told you I've been trying to be a big model and an actress, part of the job is having nice clothes"

The two returned back to the villa after purchasing the selected outfit for the party for Hilbert to wear and a few more clothes for him to wear casually. First thing Hilbert did upon getting back inside was head for the shower.

He tossed his dirty trainer clothes on the bathroom floor, turning the shower knobs and starting it up. As he got out of his underwear and into the shower he let out a long sigh. He hadn't showered since his last day in Alola before coming back home.

The hot water washing over his body felt wonderful. He smiled as it poured down his head, torso and legs. He ended up spending nearly half an hour in the shower, he wasn't like other people who sang or had their phone play music for them while they were in the shower, he just emptied his head of all thoughts and just cleaned himself and relaxed.

As he got out and dried off he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the den to change into his nice new outfit for the party. As he walked into the den he saw Hilda had already changed into a fancier outfit and was smiling shyly at him with a small blush on her face. She wore a black top that was extremely form fitting with no sleeves, her pants were black as well but had a red stripe going down the sides and for the first time Hilbert noticed she even had makeup on. She had a tad bit of blue eyeliner and just a touch of pink lipstick and it appeared she had rubbed lotion on her face as it glowed lightly in the light. The last thing he noticed was she wasn't even wearing her usual hat or boots, instead she wore nothing on her head but kept her usual hair style and wear some sort of designer boots, black as well. " So Hilbert...how do I look?" She asked shyly as she looked down with a noticeable smile.

Hilbert blushed as she did and smiled, " You don't even need to ask me. Really you look too good to be asking that." Hilda's smile grew larger, " So we still have plenty of time before the party starts, want to just relax before we head out?" Hilbert nodded and jumped onto the couch.  
Hilda walked over and sat down next to him, " You're still in that towel you know."  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'll change in a minute." Hilda smiled and reached for the towel, slowly removing it off of him, revealing his throbbing erection he had under it. " Hilbert, if you want I can take care of it now that you've showered…" Hilbert looked at her questioningly, " Won't it mess up your look?"

Hilda shook her head no, " Not if I just do this. " She lowered her head down to his lap and swallowed his shaft as much as she could fit in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down his erect member electing moans of pleasure out of Hilbert. The slurping sound made from her sucking him off became louder and louder every minute.

Hilbert hung his head back against the couch and let out a long pleasurable moan, " Oh god…"  
The two of them didn't even hear the footsteps of the surprise viewer. " Do you mind if i take over?" came out of the unknown watcher. Hilda and Hilbert both jumped up, frightened that they were being watched. As they looked up at the watcher they were both surprised to see it was Caitlin.

Hilda cleared her throat, " C-Caitlin! I didn't know you were home." Caitlin yawned into her hand and rubbed her left eye, " I had to come here to get ready for the party tonight. Oh, hello Hilbert, welcome back home by the way. Are you enjoying staying here?" Hilbert had a massive blush on his face and simply nodded as he placed his hands over his erection. Caitlin did a faint wave of her hand and Hilbert's hands moved away from his crotch. He appeared very confused and Caitlin said in a very tired voice, " Don't be alarmed, just my psychic powers. Now...back to what I was saying...Hilda you probably worked hard on your make up and hair, you don't want it getting messy with Hilbert's cum do you? So...let me take over."

Hilda was about to open her mouth to argue back but Caitlin using her psychic powers lifted herself and Hilbert into the air. Hilbert looked intimidated at first, until Caitlin made her clothes pulled themselves off of her and land on the ground, she then waved at Hilbert and he floated through the air until he was right next to her. Caitlin opened her mouth and locked mouths with him, forcing her tongue in and taking full control of their love making.

Caitlin separated from the kiss soon after and smiled softly as she looked into his eyes, rubbing her nose against his, " You know I've had a crazy big crush on you ever since our first battle? So this is a dream come true…" She placed her lips back on his and Hilbert wrapped his arms around her back to get good balance in the air and maneuvered around until their crotches were against each other. Caitlin burst out in a very loud gasp as he entered her, she held onto him via his arms and pushed herself closer to him as she began placing a flurry of gentle and slow kisses all over his face, neck and upper torso.

Hilbert began thrusting into her harder and faster, every time she gasped or moaned louder than the last time. They began to slowly twirl through the air as they floated about the house's den. Anytime they would come near a wall Hilbert would press his feet against the wall and lightly push off of it for extra momentum into his thrusts inside the elite beauty.

Hilbert brought his right hand lower on her body, getting a firm squeeze of her nice ass as he continued thrusting into her as they floated about. By this point she had stopped her kisses on him and had just begun screaming out in pleasure. She screamed, " OH GOD! OH HILBERT MORE! MORE! HARDER! FASTER!" over and over, " FUCK! OH FUCK YES! YES! YEEESSSSS! FUCK! OH! OH GOD!" Hilbert had a bit of a confused face when she began her screaming, he didn't even know the girl could scream, or maybe he was just so good all she could do was scream.

Caitlin soon began gripping on him harder and harder, " I-I'm cumming Hilbert! Aaaaaauuuhhh!" she relaxed her grip and slouched into him. Hilbert was panting hard by now and continued his thrusts as she began moaning lightly as he continued his love making to her. Soon he came all over inside her, his seed and her fluids dripping down from them onto the floor and furniture below.

Hilda meanwhile was in the room she had come to call her own in the villa. She let out a sad sigh as she looked in the mirror, "...I guess I'll just have to hope I can be enough for him...I wouldn't blame him for I wasn't...he's going to get accustomed to fucking every girl he sees at this point." She stopped talking to herself and redid her make up. Coming out into the den seeing the two now slowly descending down onto the couch. Hilda waited annoyed for them to land and as soon as they did he gave Hilbert no time to rest up and instead immediately grabbed his arm, " Come on, you need to get dressed. We have a party to get to."

 **Sorry for the lack of updates lately, i was having a bit of a writer's block. I'll update again when I can.**


End file.
